Luver Boiz
by Mineral Water
Summary: Sora moved 2 LA, and Tai & Matt moved there 2 or 3 years after. tai and sora r still going out, but matt has a crush on her. How will it turn out? Tai/Sora or Matt/Sora?your choice. my first fic!!!!!!!!! cp 2 up
1. Default Chapter

this is my first fic so b nice, k? as u probably red in da sumary that u get to choose if this is a taiora or sorato. it's like voting the 1 with most votez winz if u dont vote, and it endz up not the 1 u wanted, then tough break. i support both taiora and sorato, so it doez not matterz to me.

**Luver Boiz**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 1**

-

Sora walked in the mall. She's been living in LA for over 3 years now. She's a 25 year old woman.

as sora walked thro the mall, she bumped into some1. She had lotz of bags with her, she's been shopping for clothes. All her stuff fell on the ground, so did she and that person. She looked up and apologized.

"I'm so sorry!" Sora said as she helped him up. "I had so many stuff, i didnt see wher i was going....." sora looked at who the person was. "Tai?"

"Sora?" Tai replied.

"I thought you were in japan..." sora ssaid.

"Nah, me and matt moved here." tai replied.

"Why?" Sora asked actually very happy.

"Well matts a rockstar, and he just wanted to continue his career here, and I just followed, I don't know why." Tai answered picking Sora's bags up.

Sora jumped into Tais arms and he dropped everything, again. "i missed u!"

"I missed you too." tai said hugging her.

"Wheres Matt?"

"I dont know. I think he went to a recording studio or something."

"Oh."

"So um Sora, you wanto hang out tonight?"

"Sure."

"I mean like without Matt. You know like old times. You never told me if we broke up or not."

Sora looked down. "Um... i wasn't sure how long id stay here. Lets talk about it tonight, just you and me."

"Yea, that's what i said."

"i know." sora giggled. "Well i got to get home. I got alot of stuff to put away."

"Yea, but I'll need a address to pick you up." Tai said.

"Oh *giggles* sorry." She put everything down, again. She took a piece of paper out of her bag and a pen. "Turn around." she turned tai around and put the paper on his back and wrote down the adrress. she handed it to tai,. "Here."

"K, pick you up at 6."

"Ok."

So they both went their own ways.

++++++++++++++++++

Sora ran into her apartment and sank into her sofa. Her feet were burning.

"Hi Sora. You probably bought the shops empty." Kylie laughed as she walked out of the kitchen. Kyile was sora's flatmate. She had blonde hair, cut in layers and just hanging beneath the shoulder.

"Yea, I also ran into a old friend." Sora replied as Kylie handed her a glass of water. "Thanks"

"Guy or girl?"

"Guy, we're just friends." Sora sort of lied. They did go out once. But when sora moved to LA they never decided to break up or not.

"Friends, not when i'm through with you." kylie replied.

"no kylie, please. no!" Sora said as kylie pulled her up and dregged her into her room.

++++++++++++++++++

Tai walked into his apartment that he shared with matt.

"Hey man, home so soon?" tai asked matt.

"Yea. It was boring." Matt replied

"Guess who i walked in today."

"No, tell me, we only know like noone here."

"Sora you cookhead."

"Sora?" Matt sat up straight to the hearing of her name.

"Yea, we have a date to night."

"Who you and she, or you me and she?"

"Me and her. Do you really think I'll invite you along?"

"Why not?"

"Hello, earthe to matt, we still have a realtionship going... at least i hope."

What Tai didnt know was that matt had a crush on sora. He just never told anyone.

+++++++++++++++++++

"Kylie! It's a dinner not a date!!" Sora yelled as Kylie worked with her hair.

"Yea right!" Kylie replied.

"Besides, he'll probably fall in love with you when he sees you!"

"No he won't. Trust me, he probably likes you. Everytime that a guy and girl have a friend relationship thingy going on, something happens inbetween them."

Sora sighed. Kylie have been busy with her since that afternoon. it was already 5:30. At least Kylie let ssora bath on her own.

Soon they were done and the door bell rang 2 mins after 6.

"He's late!" Kylie said.

"Please Kylie, he's 2 minutes late." Sora opened the door finding Tai. They both were casually dreseed. 

"Hi, tai." Sora said.

"Hi Sora ready to go?" Tai asked.

"Yup. O, this here is my flatmate, Kylie." Sora stood ou of the way for tai to see her. Kylie slapped her forehead, but not for them to see.

"Hi, nice to meet you Kylie."

"Same here." She smiled. "No off you go." Kylie kicked them out and slammed the door.

"Is she always like that?" Tai asked.

"Uh... no." Sora smiled.

They got into Tai's car and chatted about what they've missed and so on. Something they didn't find out was, that a dark car, black car, was following them. It was dark, so they couldn't actually see. When they got at the restuaratnt they got out, and so did the person in the black car, who turned put to be....... matt. He followed them, but made sure they didn't see him.

Tai & sora took seats, so did matt, far from them, but he could see them, just not hear them. They ordered food.

"So, tell me Sora, are we still going out?" Tai asked.

"Well, I guess so. I haven't had a relationship since i left japan, and we never broke up. How about you?"

"Me neither. So I guess we're still dating huh?"

Sora smiled and nodded. Tai leaned in and kissed her. Matt saw this and didn't like it at all.

+++++_______+++++_______+++++_______+++++_______+++++

thatz it for now, tell me whatz u thinkingz

and dont forget 2 vote!!!

Mineral Water


	2. Chapter 2

thankz for my reviewz, youz peoplez sure are nize. Well, so far taiora in the lead.

Taiora= 5 votez  
Sorato= 2 votez

keep those votez comingzzz!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Luver Boiz  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Matt stood up. he really wanted to leave the restaurant. He decided to not leve the place. He walked over to tai and sora. they wree still kissing.

"Hey guys, didn't expect to see you two here." Matt said as he put a hand on eachj of their shoulders.

they stopped the kiss.

"Matt, man, i didnt tell u were we where going to be at." tai said.

"hi matt, long time no see, hey?" sora said happy to see her friend.

"hi sora. no you didnt tai, i just came here, thought id treat myself a bit. but then i found you here." matt smiled. "and i see you guys still have a relationship going." he swallowed down.

"yea, fortunately, we do." tai grinned.

"why don't you join us, matt? If you dont mind tai...." Sora said.

"no i dont mind. matt's a friend." tai said.

"yes, sure i'll join you. as long as you promise not to flirt al night." matt said a bit sour and sat down.

sora giggled. she always liked matts company. but tai was her guy. "no we wont, as long as you promise not to keep quiet all night."

matt smiled as in saying yes.

"So whos paying for dinner then now that u joined us? eh matt?" tai asked.

sora giggled. "why dont u stick me and tai, matt? i mean u are like super famous and super rich."

"yea, sure, ok." matt replied.

+++++++++++++++++++

tai sat and played with his fork and the food on his plate. tonight wasn't the night he planned for. now with matt here, sora is all so cozy with him. she was like just talking to matt and ignoring tai. oh but that was probablt just a sign of her missing matt. oh, but didn't see miss tai? just then.... matt 'accidentally' spilled wine over sora's white shirt.

"oh, sorry sora!" matt said. he couldn'r actually do something as it was spilled over her breasts.

"Oh, thats ok matt." sora said. "i just need something else to wear now, that's all."

"here," tai handed his jacket over to sora. "use this."

"thatnks tai." sora leaned forward and kissed him. "excuse me."

sora walked to the bathroom.

After about 2 minutes of silence tai spoke.

"Listen Matt, i know were buddies and all, but your really ruining this night for me." tai said trying to stay calm.

"now why would i be doing that?" matt replied.

"well, you got ALL of soras attention, and tonight was suppose to be just her and me!" tai said.

"then why didnt you tell sora that you didnt want me to join you two?" matt asked.

"cuz she wants to talk to you, cuz she missed you, and i didnt know your going to take all of her attention!" tai replied.

"well, im paying for the food, i think you can show me a little more respect than that."

"and im your friend, ur suppose to at least let me and sora still have our date going!"

before anything could be said, sora came back with tai's jacket on. "Um, guys... can we go now? I feel really uncomfortable like this."

"yea we can go now." tai stood up. "c'mon lets go." tai said putting both his arms around sora's waist.

"what about matt?" sora asked.

"yea, waht about me?" matt asked jokily.

"he has to pay the bill. we came in separate cars, so, lets leave in separate cars." tai replied.

"well ok then." sora said. "bye matt."

"yea, bye." matt half-waved. tai and sora walked out.

++++++++++++++++++++

tai and sora sat in his car. it was dark and quiet. they were parked in front of soras apartment buliding.

"um, sorry tai, for ignoring you in the restaurant." sora said, not facing him.

"thats ok. you missed matt and wanted to catch up." tai said understanding.

"no, but it was unfair to you, i never shouldve aske dhim to join us in the first place." sora still had tai's jacket on.

tai put his index finger on soras lips. "no. now go up there and take a nice long warm shower. dont worry about the jacket, you can give it back to me when we see each other again." then tai removed his finger and kissed sora, very long and passionate. 

"goodbye tai. thanks for the night." sora said then got out.

++++++++++++++++++++

Tai slammed the door behind him.

"thx alot matt, you made our date a complete disaster!!!" tai like yelled into matts ear.

"no i ddnt. i kept sora company, she enjoyed it, and if u really wanted some of her attention, i think you wouldve like joined in with the conversation." matt replied.

"well, you couldve thought of me. i'm your friend mat!" tai replied.

silece

"i'm moving out of this flat fisrt thing in the morning." matt said.

"why?" tai asked.

"becasue taichi kamiya," matt paused. "i'm in love with sora takenouchi." 

Matt walked to his room, knowing what he said would effect the future. tai on the othrer hand couldn't believe what he was hearing. or heard.

++++++++++++++++++++

Sora walked into her flat and founf Kylie sitting there.

"I told you not to wait for me." sora said.

"i know, but i just had to know what happened, and what are yiou dooing with his jacket????" kylie asked.

"ok, the thruth is, tai and i had a relationship back in japan." sora began.

"and now?" kylie asked.

"we never broke up, so baiscally we're still a couple." sora smiled.

"thats great. but why did you lie to me?"

"well, i didn't want to rush things along, i thought hed be having another girlfriend by now."

kylie smiled. "thats ok."

"but theres this other guy." sora said.

"wht other guy?"

"his name is matt, hes a rockstar, and i think i'm beginning to fall for him...." sora replied.

"no sora, you can't, not now..."

sora sighed. "or perhaps i missed him soo much i feel that our relationship has grown closer."

+-++-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-------------------++++++++++++++++++++---------

thatz itz forz nowz !!! votez!!kayzkayz!!!

Mineral Water


End file.
